Spaceship
by Lavi's Lucky Lady Thirteen
Summary: The thing you gotta understand about The Posse is that if there’s one thing we don’t do, it’s get romantic with a guy..." A group of girl's get their dream date - but their dolls! Will they give the boys a chance? M later on.


~Lavi's Lucky Lady Thirteen here! Coming back with an all new fanfic! I went in on this one with Jauqeline Dupoi, a good friend of mine, and this hideous crossbreed is what became of it. :) So um…I don't own (starts to list on fingers) Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Sailor Moon (long story), Yuu-Gi-Oh (also long story), or Absolute Boyfriend. Or Spaceship by Puddle of Mudd. :D Long list done and over with! Yay me! Enjoy! ~

Chapter 1: The Beginning

DARICE'S P.O.V.

The thing you gotta understand about The Posse is that if there's one thing we don't do, it's get romantic with a guy. I still remember my sophomore year when I brought my boyfriend in to come hang out with The Posse. Bad choice. I got chewed out for months on end about "dragging men in", disturbing the peace, yada yada…

We consisted of a bunch a girls. That really all you can do to describe us. We're just a bunch of girls. We once had a boy but he turned gay and seeing as our parents are all very conservative…yeah well, it didn't go over so well. So in the end, it was just us. The original Posse. We didn't have "meetings" or anything and there's no way we could classify as a cult, but the "no-boy" thing (especially after the gay guy incident) was followed as religiously as any abstinence rule.

Two years after breaking the "no-boy" law, whether it was the fact that I learned my lesson or the added weight and weird fashion sense, I was going to a "Posse Meeting" with no one to speak of as having a "thing" for.

I parked my decrepit decade old car outside of Hanako's house and stared, melancholy, down the rain soaked cul de sac. I'd gotten ambushed about the whole "no boyfriend" issue on all sides today and was feeling it keenly. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, debating if it was even worth going in to an all party all the time atmosphere. I was tired and there were things to do…

Aw, who was I kidding? It was better then locking myself in my room for hours on end. I checked my short strawberry blonde hair in the mirror and fixed my eyeliner around my gray eyes before pulling my hood up and getting out of the car. I wasn't beautiful but, hell, I wasn't unattractive either. I locked the car and started slowly trudging up to the white house. It looked like a chalk drawing that had been left out two long in the rain, but the essence – the very soul of the art – still shone through and almost made me smile. Hanako's house always welcomed all of us circus freaks.

I didn't get far before I was attacked, quite literally.

"You're late!" Noe screamed at me, jabbing her finger in my face. "This is a goddamn proper tea party and you're late! Where's your dress?! Kishi's been close to tears for an hour and a half because we've been waiting for _you _to eat!"

I got right back in the brunette's face, angry now. "I was working! Why didn't you feed her!? She's pregnant! And I frickin' told you I'd be late!"

Noe glared at me, dressed in a glossy green dress. Her glasses were absent and her brown eyes tried to pierce my organs as I absently marveled at how pretty she looked. A droplet of rain slid down her freckled nose as she took a deep breath. "Where's your dress?" She asked calmly.

I shifted uncomfortably and moved around her, walking in. "Don't have one." I lied uneasily.

I was greeted by a bunch of twenty year old girls in prom dresses, stuffing their faces with sugary treats. Upon my arrival, the frenzied feast ceased and four guilty pairs of eyes avoided mine.

"Noe wouldn't let us eat…" Umiko, one of the youngest, offered up as an explanation. She fidgeted in her pink dress, her short brown and high lighted hair falling to shield her dark brown eyes.

I laughed and waved a hand. "Carry on! You should've eaten earlier." I couldn't believe most of these girls were adults. Looking at them all chatting up a storm, they just seemed to me seniors in high school. But that wasn't saying much. I still couldn't believe I was a senior in high school. Time waits for no woman, no matter how hard she wishes for it to be still, I guess.

A strong hand seized my shoulder and spun me around. Renee shoved a hanger with a plastic bag into my chest and pointed. "Make up's in the bathroom. Hurry up."

"Kishi's not wearing a dress either!" I whined.

"Pregnant." Kishi piped up in her defense. She pushed a stray strand of golden brown hair back into her ponytail as her glasses reflected the light. She seemed calm, despite the excited and almost infectious air that soaked through the baseboards here. Must've been the baby bump. Suddenly she seemed more mature and…well, stately, then she used to be. She winked at me. "Hey lover."

I turned away, hiding an awkward smile. Mature my ass.

I headed off to the bathroom as the door bell rang. My friends could be such freaks.

The dress Noe had forced on me was easily the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. The sleeves were short and the neck line was heart shaped that sloped down in the middle farther then I liked. The skirt was short and puffed up. The dress itself was violet with curly silver designs. It came with chandelier earrings, a heart locket, a bracelet, and delicate silver high heels. I felt like I was gonna ruin it all. I dressed quickly as I heard a commotion outside the door, quite certain they'd started around of boy meets girl without me. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and hesitated, tucking my hair behind my ears. Was that really how pretty I looked…? And then I scowled. I was still fat. I pulled open the door and was shocked to see the posse standing around a naked man who had apparently fallen out of a large box. In fact, Hanako's living room was filled with large boxes almost identical to the one the man had apparently fallen out of.

"So that's what it really looks like…" Hanako bent over the individual, her brown hair falling in her face as her yellow dress hugged her curves. Her bright green eyes studied the man with interest and I could see the artist gears clicking in motion. Pervert.

"What the hell is this?" I muttered.

All of them shifted uncomfortably at this, stuttering explanations, none of which I believed.

Kishi walked in, holding a cup of herbal tea close to her baby bump as she surveyed the scene calmly from blue eyes behind square glasses. She smiled and said, "Oh, they came?"

"They?" I blinked. This was starting to sound like some kind of twisted teen comedy.

To The Posse's growing horror, our only married (and pregnant) member proceeded to tell me a tale of idiocy.

While waiting for my arrival, Umiko had confessed running into some cosplay weirdo while out grocery shopping earlier that day. Upon returning his wallet, he gave her a card with a URL on it, saying that if she simply entered her name after it, there would be a reward for being so honest. Curious, the women gathered around the computer to find out that Umiko's reward was ten "Perfect Lover Dolls". One was only to enter the "attributes" and "characteristics" one wanted the "Perfect Lover" to have. Best part? It was absolutely free. Well…for 30 days at least.

So The Posse decided to try it, just for the hell of it. They even went as far as sending the company pictures of us so as to better match doll with owner when said dolls arrived. They were even kind enough to order one for me.

"That was only an hour ago?" I said dubiously.

"Yeah…How'd they get here so fast?" Hanako looked up from studying the male at her feet.

"Local business?" Noe suggested, trying hard not to look at the man.

I looked around for Umiko and Sky, our other Posse member. I smirked as I saw them in the kitchen, staring anywhere but the living room. "God, you guys never seen a guy's junk before?" I threw my jacket over the man's offending anatomy as I walked up to inspect the box. "Hanako, go get some of your brother's clothes. We might as well dress them if they're dolls." I smiled as she squealed and inspected the tag. My friends were perverts. "Sky, this one is yours. Check for a manual in the box."

Sky, though curious, edged around the doll as she approached the box. Her brown hair and slightly orange bangs kept getting in her green eyes, brushing over the front of her light pink dress. She grabbed the manual and studied the guy's face a bit before retreating to the safety of the kitchen, thoughtful.

Noe was already cutting away at the second box and Kishi was calling off names.

When Hanako came back with clothes, I set everyone who was willing to dress these dolls. I smiled a little. If being a CAN taught me anything, it was how to ignore anatomically correct features.

Afterwards, I stood and allowed myself to admire them.

Sky's boy looked strange but handsome. I suppose that was the point. It was Sky, after all… Half of his hair was brown and the other half a platinum blonde. Despite this abnormality, he looked sexy in an old blue aeropostale shirt and torn jeans.

Umiko's guy was the weirdest. He had white hair and pale skin, the clothes seemingly swallowing him. Dressed in a t shirt and some sweat pants Hanako had come across, he looked like a kid. To each their own, I guess.

Hanako's had blonde messy hair and was wearing a green Italia jacket over a black shirt and jeans.

Noe's had shoulder length red hair and soft features. He was a little broader then I had originally thought so the T shirt I had picked out for him was a little tight along with the jeans. I guess not all the dolls came the same size.

The last one was inevitably mine and the girl's had some explaining to do. He was the biggest and broader then the other dolls, but he had a long scar cut diagonally across his chest and _green_ hair. Green! He was wearing just a t shirt and black sweats, and even then that didn't fit him. It looked like it was going to tear any second now. I folded my arms and scowled as everyone gathered around in the corner to stare.

"Umiko found out how to wake them up!" Hanako exploded. "There are sensors on their lips that register the heat of the 'user' so you have to kiss them – "

"Why the hell is my guy's hair green?!" I snapped.

Umiko stepped forward, looking guilty. "I meant to say black but I accidentally clicked on green instead. Sorry."

I couldn't get mad at Umiko. It was physically impossible for me. We'd been friends since we were three. "S'Okay." I muttered and glanced at the doll at my feet. "So you just have to kiss them?"

"You do it first." Noe pushed me towards the green haired doll.

"Why me?!"

"Cause everyone knows how many guys you kissed, ya whore!"

"Shut up!" I pushed back and turned to the guy anyway. I glanced nervously at him. He looked so life like…like he'd just been sleeping a while. I kneeled next to him and, with one glance over my shoulder; I leaned down and brushed my lips over the doll's lips.

His eyes opened and I could see they were a soft charcoal, glazed over like he'd just woken up from a nap. He smiled a bit and said in a ridiculously mouth – watering husky voice. "Hey baby."

My breath caught in my throat and for a second, I couldn't think.

"Zoro Roranoa. Belongs to Darice Rowan." Noe's voice snapped me out of it and I turned to see her reading from the shipping order she had apparently got out of the box. "Characteristics are green hair, body builder body type, and scar on chest. Attributes are is a bad ass, has 'compliment teretz', super strong, cares deeply, naps a lot, protective…" She snickered. "Genius, you guys. Get this, Darice! He's a 'boobs man'!"

I rolled back onto my butt as he sat up. "Very funny, you guys."

They apparently thought so because I didn't see a guilty look on any of their faces.

"You're Darice, right?" He ran a hand through his hair as I turned to look at him.

"Y-yeah." Oh my God I was talking to a doll…!

"I'm your new boyfriend, Zoro." He leaned in and actually kissed me.

I pulled back, almost killing myself as another doll woke up. "Whoa buddy…!" I gave a nervous laugh and ran my hand through my short hair. "You can be whatever you want but uh…give me a moment…?"

He nodded and sat obediently five feet away from me. But his eyes followed me everywhere.

I looked around, just to avoid eye contact with him, and saw everyone generally having the same reaction. Noe actually punched her doll.

And there was Kishi, enjoying the whole scene from the couch because she, obviously, didn't get one.

I sat down next to her and stared back at Zoro. "He's…he's a doll…"

"And he's all yours for thirty days." Kishi reminded me and smiled as my face flushed with the possibilities. I say go for it."

NOE'S POV:

Today was supposed to be like any other day. Well except for the fact that I was going to host a formal tea party for my friends cause for the heck of it. Everything was going along and we managed even with Darice coming late. But I still had planned on that, even a backup plan in case something did happen but the one thing I hadn't planned on was Umiko and her encounter with that strange man at the grocery store and the effects it would reap on us.

Feeling the blush creep its way to my face I held my fists in a defensive position in front of my chest. Then wiping a hand across my lips the feeling of being kissed suddenly was still there. The red head landed smoothly across the room and his hand when to his face.

"Miss Noe, what…? Did my kiss not please you?" The dark red haired man spoke as he looked at me from across room.

I was aware of my mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out as I knelt on the ground in my green embroidered prom dress. I could feel the wires in the corset top digging into my ribs but I didn't care at the moment. After I kissed the doll- well kiss wasn't the correct term really it was more like brushing my lips barely against his- but anyways he came to life, woke up, start up, or whatever you want to call it. But that sudden kiss right after waking up was just going overboard.

The red head straightened from his crouched position and his eyes followed my every move as I could feel my body trembling. If I even tried to stand I wasn't sure that I would be able to.

"Miss Noe…" The red head moved closer and then stopped in front of me as he stared down on my chubby form.

A tremble ran throughout my body as I moved my eyes across the room quickly to look at anything but him. Easily feeling the heat on my face from the deepening blush I let my face sink to my chest and stared at my trembling fists. What was I going to do?

Kishi piped up from the couch as she settled down onto a cushion. "Nee-san are you going to just ignore Kurama? That is his name you know."

Lifting my head to stare at Kishi, my stare turned into a glare, "Well what do you expect me to do with-" I threw a glance at Kurama who stood right beside me, "-him?"

Kishi's smile was seen over the rim of her tea cup as she sipped at her herbal tea, "Whatever you want with him."

I left my head drop back down to my chest and withheld a groan. I was planning out my next move when a loud buzz came from Karny's room. Raising to my feet, gathering my skirts so I wouldn't trip over them, and pretty much sashaying down the hallway I made my way past my friends and their new boyfriends. I grabbed my phone, flipped it open with my thumb, and held the phone to my ear and breathless stuttered out a 'Hello?'

I listened to my mother chide me on the other end and muttered back to her before I felt eyes on me. Turning around slowly Kurama stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes on me. Watching him for a second I briefly muttered good bye to my mother and turned back around so my back was facing him. I let my shoulders slouch and a sigh made its way out of my lips as I put the phone on top of my bag. I was wondering what I was going to do when suddenly there were arms around me and the next thing I knew I was being pulled against a warm broad chest. I went as stiff as a board as I felt Kurama's head rest on my shoulder as he snuggled against me. His hands locked around my love handles holding me closer against his hips. Feeling the hair raise on the back of my neck from his breath as if ran freely across my skin sent chills down my back. As I was trying to figure out what to do and get used to this feeling suddenly there was a slight pleasant tug on my neck. Glancing down to see Kurama kissing the side of my neck I lost it.

Escaping from his grasp quickly and shoving him down my hand flew to my neck and covered it as I yelled at him, "Don't touch me! I have a bubble and I like my space!"

Kurama stared up at me, "I understand Miss Noe, I shall ask next time I invade your bubble space."

Withholding a grumble I stomped from the room and dug into the box Kurama came in to find the instruction manual.

"What cha doing Nee-san?" Kishi piped up from the couch with an almost smirk lining her features.

"Looking for his instruction manual, I'm gonna turn him off—"

"Why are you going to do that Nee-san?" Kishi asked as she lifted herself off of the couch and began to walk over to where I squatted. "You ordered him so he's your problem."

"But I didn't figure he was going to be so…" I had to pause to figure out a word, "so horny…."

"Lover Doll," was Kishi's only reply as she stared at me seriously.

Letting the groan escape from my lips I stared back at her and then a brilliant idea struck me. "I'll keep him if you keep him at your place. I share a room with my little sister and watch my nephews all day long while my sister is at school and work. Deal?"

Kishi thought this over for a minute before her eyes went around the room to see the couples and reactions from every one of her friends and their new boyfriends. Darice sat on the couch trying to ignore Zoro, Hanako sat next to her doll, Joey, and giggled at his nonhilarious joke, Umiko and her doll Helios were together in their own little corner getting to know each other which was difficult since both of them were sensitive and shy. Kurama had followed Noe out of Karny's bedroom where something had definitely had happened and stood by her side as she knelt on the floor next to his box. "The boys will stay with me over the weekend while you guys figure out what you are going to do. Will that do Nee-san?"

I nodded before glancing up at Kurama who looked down at me with a smile on his face. Without a doubt I needed to think this over a little more before making any more decisions.

"What have I gotten myself into?" My reflection spoke back to me as I stared at the mirror. "A robot boyfriend, have I finally lost all my senses?" My face stared back at me as I pulled the bobby pins from the hair sprayed bun at the back of my head. My eyes followed the movement of my brown hair as it cascaded down from the Victorian Twist do that I had pulled it up into for the tea party. It remained curled in awkward directions as the hairspray maintained its effect on my straight hair as it fell down to rest against my mid back. Then putting the brush down, rinsing my fingers under the water, I began to take the contacts from my eyes and put them in their case as a yawn escaped from my mouth. Although many things had happened today, it still had been a long and tiring day.

Retiring to the bedroom for the night I collapsed on the bottom bed of the bunk beds. As I lay on my stomach with my legs sticking over the edge my little sister entered the room and stared at me before moving about our shared room.

"Long day?" She asked me.

"You have no idea," I mumbled as I turned my head to face the wall decked out with anime posters and pictures drawn by my artist's friends.


End file.
